


Privacy

by dr_glove



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, umm basically very lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: Kylo Ren holds a strong attachment to his own privacy. But he does not think that invading yours is very intrusive.[Reader/Kylo Ren]
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> meh im just posting some works i posted on luna that i havent posted here cuz why not! the world deserves kylo smut >:) reviews are much appreciated :)

Your eyes fluttered closed, and he saw the secrets and fantasies that were delicately wrapped with shame. He saw his hot tongue pressed against you, parting your folds and bringing you further into your high. He saw you arching into him as he held your hips down, mouth tracing intricate lines inside you. He saw you breathless, disheveled, and voice chanting his name like a broken record when you wrapped your legs around his shoulders. He saw himself pushing you onto your back and hovering over you with a dark glint in his eyes, having yet to disrobe. His arms held yours down on either side of your head before pressing his knees between your thighs, forcing you to stifle a moan with his lips. He would swallow all your cries and indecent sounds before undressing himself halfway and pushing himself inside you.  
  
Your legs would tie themselves around his waist as you lie there in madness, wanting desperately to opt for uttering his name an octave louder than usual, but you don't because you know what punishment awaits if you do. You settle for the hushed whispers and moans that drive you both higher to the brink of your orgasm. The grip on your wrists start to bruise, but you do not mind and you know he does not care.  
  
_You belong to him,_ he tells you, and you carefully agree, obedience ever-present due to your loyalty not only as a soldier but an object of his, a _possession_.  
  
You wonder if you should ask him to warn you next time before entering your chambers, but he silences your thoughts with another heavy thrust. And you are incoherent once more. He can tell how ashamed you are as you imagine him above you, making you writhe underneath him, making your demeanor hazy.  
  
And even after you lie there, still twitching and exhausted, you know that he is still watching you catch your breath. You lick your lips, body still facing the mattress, and your hips fall lazily back onto it. You think it is not fair for him to invade your thoughts because they are yours, and he does not have a need for them if he has no kind of attachment towards you whatsoever. You think it is not right for him to be so intrusive of your mind when you have not asked once to see inside his. But his words earlier in your disgusting fantasy still remain, both with you and him.  
  
You belong to Kylo Ren. You are his desire, his object, his possession.  
  
That night, you continued to fall silent.


End file.
